everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tundra Maiden's Diary
A New Orientation People say love will find you in its own way. I don't get it. Won't your love tell you they love you? Or am I not understanding love in the right way? Anways, who are these "people" who say that? Did Daring do something to make Apple fall in love with him...? Enough of these questions. I don't really go by "that" quote but i simply go by "Love in First Sight means destiny". Whoever made that up is a true genius. It is kinda important for me since I am the daughter of The Ice-Maiden from well The Ice-Maiden. My story does have the same name as my mother. My fairytale is on that trying to capture his heart side. It does have a weird beggining since it starts off about a boys past then goes to his present. I haven't really read the whole fairytale since i'm not a big reader. Anyways, i go to a boarding school for the next generation of fairytales. Its called "Ever After High". Most of us try hard to become our parents and take their place in the future. But some of us aren't always pleased by our destines. The students who don't like their destiny or don't accept it are called "Rebels". The students that do accept their destines are called "Royals". I'm supposing i'm on the royal side since i'm with my destiny on drowning a boy on the day before his wedding and capture his heart. I do think its fine with students rebelling from their terrible destiny. But sometimes i don't always agree, I've been hearing that there is a darkness behind the rebellion. The rumors say that if the leader of the rebels doesn't accept his or der destiny on Legacy Day, there will be darkness coming for us. Its rumors so i hope its not true! Now I do think its time to start my story. I know I've just said that dark sentence but get ready because my story is going to begin here~.. Chapter 1 The school year had just begun! I was so excited to visit all the stores. But first thing was first, it was the Book-to-School Orientation week. Its a week for students to settle in,prepare,and get things in order. Classes didn't beign until Headmaster Grimm did something on the last day of Book-To-School Orientation week. It was the first day and all the students were called to the Charmatorium, I was almost lost until a teacher directed me where to go. I went to the middle where i saw a seat which wasn't taken. I sat down, and i realised I was sitting in between the future Snow Queen and the future SInging Flower(s). I didn't mind, I just tried to blend in with the crowd,and it worked. No teacher came to me and talked to me. I was safe. The future Snow Queen was ice blue colored skin. I was wondering if it was just a part of her outfit. I wanted to talk to her until a man who was tall, gave a speech. He said he was Headmaster Grimm. I was thinking his brother would be here but i suppose not. After I suppose an hour of speeches, introduction of the teachers and what classes they did, the students were finally allowed to go to their dorms and get their things from The Village Book End. Chapter 2 I went to the Village Book End and bought some icicle stuff. I also bought some new icicle shoes. When i went to my dorm I didn't have any roommate but now i do. She is the daughter of the Snow Queen. Her name is Frozen Snow. Frozen was quiet in the beggining but after we both settled down, she started to open up. She froze the hole room but I was good with it. Froen and I became really good friends since we both love the cold, we have a destiny to capture something, and we are both a bit alike. Chapter 3 TBA Chapter 4 TBA Chapter 5 TBA Chapter 6 TBA Category:Diaries Category:Diaries by CreativeMadness